Tribute to the dead and forgotten
by TricksterGabe
Summary: AU kind of thing from Behind armored hearts. the things that I merely skimmed over and the things that I never wrote. I'm taking scenes that you may wish to see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.  
A past story from Behind armored hearts.  
I'm going to write a lot of the things that I merely mentioned and some of the things that I didn't. You can write of a scene that you would like to see and I will see what I can do.  
Each chapter is a different scene and they are rarely the same length. Told from different POV.**

Chapter One.  
Lost Alpha.

Derek POV.

His eyes were never leaving Scott's form as they watched Liam getting carried away. He knew just as well as Scott did, that the beta was no more.

His eyes met the Alpha's and he couldn't help but flinch at what he saw in them. Anger, hurt and madness. Everything that reminded him of a man that he had hoped he had left behind.

He carefully moved over to stand by his side, his right arm itching to be laid over Scott's shoulder but he didn't, it would most likely end badly.

"Do we know what group did it?"

His eyes shifted to look at Scott before he looked away again; the answer was not one he was willing to give.

"No," he lied, causing Scott's crimson eyes, to shift over to him, making him flinch in just a small amount of fear.

"Don't lie to me Derek, not now."

The older wolf sighed before he left his Alpha's side and moved over to stand by Stiles'. The spaz was silent, and for once Derek wanted the young man to talk till his mouth fell off, but no sound left the man lips.

"We're not getting him back, Der," Stiles whispered as a tear rolled down his chin, a clear pattern on the blood and sweat soaked face.

"We didn't just loose a beta tonight," brown eyes met his. "We lost out Alpha too." He whispered.

Derek smiled sadly and turned his head in the direction that Scott had been, only to see the man already gone, and he turned around with a sigh, "We lost him when we lost Isaac."

 **A/N.  
How was it, please review and, or give me a scene.**


	2. A mix of red and Blue

**A/N.  
Here I am again.  
Thank you so much to orionastro for reviewing. Because I couldn't find it in the story and that I cannot for my life remember it. In this, the Alpha of the pack that Scott killed, got away, don't worry, he will be hunted down soon enough. I will go back to the real story and edit it so everything fits together.**

Chapter two.  
A mix of red and blue. (Horner or dishorner).

 _One day the shadows will surround me_ _  
_ _Someday the days will come to end_ _  
_ _Sometime I'll have to face the real me_ _  
_ _Somehow I'll have to learn to bend_ _  
_ _And now I see clearly_

Scott POV.

He took a deep breath and dragged a hand over his face. What had he done? He looked around at the pack that now littered the snow covered ground, blood surrounding them, framing them like they were a piece of art.

He picked up his phone again, his fingers hovering over the call bottom with Derek's name.

No one had tried to contact him in the time that he had been gone; he knew that they had wanted to. The bond between Alpha and beta's had still been strong enough for him to sense that they missed their Alpha, but they had never called. He suspected that Derek had told people to leave him alone.

He had already called Derek once but as his crystal blue eyes starred back at him from the reflection of his phone, his right thumb pressed call again. A childish hope that the older wolf could still fix everything that he came across, even when he didn't want to.

"What?" the older wolf's voice snarled and in the background, Scott could hear squealing tires on hard ground, seeking road grip.

"…" he was silent but apparently the silence was enough for the former Alpha and in a much lighter voice he replied the young and scared man.

"I'm coming as fast as I can Scott, a few hours more, at most, burn them and whatever you're wearing, I'm bringing you something of mine for you to wear."

He simply tried to take a deep breath before he replied, "Not all of them were monsters," he heard Derek suck in a sharp breath and heard a curse.

"Just stay where you are." The line went dead.

He had done as Derek had asked him, dragged the bodies so they formed a pile and lit them up but not his clothes. He had meant to do it but then he remembered that Isaac had given him the shirt on the day they had gotten married and he had been unable to part ways with it.

What bothered him the most was that the Alpha had gotten away with his life. Yeah, he may have hurt him but not nearly enough to kill. He knew what an Alpha was capable of surviving and now… now he was just a beta.

His lips curled up in a snarl when he heard the sound of tires. For so long he had killed everything that moved and his wolf was not done yet.

Not done with showing just what it was capable of.

The car stopped a few meters away from the fire but when nobody opened the door, Scott stood up and frowned. Why wasn't anybody stepping out of the car.

The reason why, hit him from behind, knocking the breath out of him as they landed only a meter away from the fire and a hand tightened around his throat, fingers cutting off his air supply without hesitation.

Without lifting his head, he could hear the car door open and a female voice say.

"Wow."

He growled deep in his chest and began to trash, he just wanted the wolf off of him, but his struggle were fruitless as the man keeping him pinned was both bigger and stronger than he.

"Not exactly helping here Malia," the man grunted and Scott's wolf took a sadistic pleasure in, that he at least had exhausted the man keeping him down.

The man moved away from him and he immediately jumped up in a crunch, his blue eyes flashing and he could see the surprise in the light bearded man's face.

And he could hear it in the woman's.

"Shit."

Derek POV.

He didn't relax his stance as Scott jumped up again. The young adult was still covered in blood and it gave the man an unnerving feeling in his chest.

He knew when he looked into Scott's eyes, that right now, they were the enemy. The pup had hunted his own kind for so long he probably had forgotten the difference between friend and foe.

And right now, he was the foe.

He let his own eyes glow blue and snapped at Scott. He really didn't want to fight, mainly since he had a feeling that he was going to be losing.

He stalled when he saw something flicker in Scott's unmoving gaze and the pup looked away, his eyes fading to a dead and cold brown and Derek suddenly wished that the blue was back.

He fully relaxed and tensed at once, when Scott fell to his knees and starred at his bloodied hands, making a face as he looks at the fire burning, the scent of burning flesh no doubt stinging his nose.

He finally turns his attention to Malia and Derek can see the sigh that leaves him.

Scott POV.

He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his face towards the sky, his lips moving and yet he knew that no words were coming out.

 _Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Starring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand._

 **A/N.  
A little longer than the last chapter. I got myself confused at the timeline that I have set and I will correct it as soon as I get the time to do so. But this chapter was when Scott killed the pack that killed Isaac.  
Review.**


End file.
